THE WORLD BURNS
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This is my sequel to 3-D girl. Smithers and Burns are in our world and aur ready to terrorize it but Springfeild has some new surprises of it's own with Burns gone. is there a way to get everything back to normal? the Final chapter is up... please review
1. Ding, dong the miser's dead

THE WORLD BURNS

THE WORLD BURNS

Chapter 1: Ding Dong the miser is dead

(Smithers and Burns disappear with Liz)

Frink: O gegod this is not good.

Lisa: They're gone. Mr. Burns and Smithers are gone.

Bart: All right!

Lisa: Bart! This is not a time for celebrating

Bart: Think, Lise. No more Burns. No more killings… no more fear of what will happen next… NO MORE BURNS!

Bob: I'm the greatest criminal in Springfeild now.

Snake: Excuse me? Bob, you're forgetting someone.

Bob: You? I don't think so.

Marge: It doesn't matter which one of you is the greatest criminal… he's gone. That's what matter.

Moe: Let's go back to my bar and I'll give a free round of drinks for everyone.

Lenny: Let's tell everyone first. Mr. Burns is dead!

(They all run outside… Bob starts to sing)

Bob: Ding Dong!

Snake and Bob: Ding Dong!

All: Ding dong the miser's dead. The evil miser the wicked miser.

Ding Dong Mr. Burns is dead. Wake up sleep head it's now time to get out of bed.

Ding Dong Mr. Burns is dead. He has gone far away won't be back any day so open up and sing and ring the bell out. Because the evil miser. Mr. Burns… Is dead!

Frink: Ge—god… this is not good… not good at all.

Meanhile back in our world Mr. Burns and Smithers are going through a list of people who could help them take over the world.

Burns: Murdoch?

Smithers: Sorry, sir. He laughed in our faces too.

Burns: Who's next?

Smithers: I'm afraid the only person left is, Donald Trump.

Burns: Well try him.

Smithers: Would you like me to freshen your tea before I do.

Burns: Yes, that would be lovely, Smithers.

(Smithers gets him another cup of tea trying to be careful not to spill it)

Burns: Smithers, be careful.

Smithers: Sorry, sir. These odd cups and saucers are hard to get used to here.

Burns: ( takes the cup from Smithers) Thank you… now call him.

Smithers: Yes, sir. ( goes over to the phone and dails the operator) I would like the number of Trump Towers please. Thank you.

Secetary: Hello, Trump Towers.

Smithers: Hello My name is Waylon Smithers I am calling on behalf of my boss Monty Burns. Is Mr. Trump in I would like to speak with him if he is.

Secertary: I'm sorry maybe I misheard you… what did you say your name was?

Smithers: Waylon Smithers.

Secertary: Calling on behalf of Monty Burns?

Smithers: That's right.

Secertary: Hold on a second. (gets off the phone) Mr. Trump! Mr. Trump, I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I think you might want to take this.

Trump: Miranda, I told you I am having a very bad day and I'm very busy.

Miranda: I know,sir but I think this might cheer you up.

Trump: Alright. (Mr. Trump picks up the phone) Hello?

Smithers: Mr. Trump? My name is Waylon Smithers I'm calling on…

Trump: What? (starts to laugh) O that's a good one.

Smithers: Mr. Trump you don't understand.

Trump: Let me guess… Monty Burns wants to take over the world and wants my help.? (keeps laughing)

Smithers: Yes, but this is very serious,sir.

Trump: I'm sure it is everything was always serious to Burns and Waylon. Well, I've got to go , kid. Thanks for the laugh that really made my day. I hope you enjoy the simpsons and watch the apprentice if you can. Goodbye. ( hangs up the phone)

Smithers: Mr. Trump… Mr. Trump… o darn

Burns: Well…

Smithers: He didn't believe us either.

Burns: Well there must be someone we could get… anyone.

Smithers: I don't mean to question you,sir but maybe we should give up and find a way home.

Burns: Give up! Smithers, I don't know the meaning of the word. I am Charles Montagomery Burns and a Burns has NEVER given up! Now, we are gonna put the plan into actions even if we have to get the most ruthless criminals in the world.

Smithers: Sir, the most ruthless ones I know are in Springfeild.

Burns: Then go find someone here, Smithers… Now!

Smithers: But,sir…

Burns: Now!

Smithers: Yes, sir. I'll get right on it.

(Exit Mr. Smithyers)


	2. the Mafia Game

Chapter 2: The Mafia Game

I'm sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons.

(In Liz's room. She slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes for a second not knowing where she was but then she realized it was her room. Her dog Gus comes up and starts licking her ear)

Liz: Gus… Gusy… stop that… stop it (giggles) How is my Gussy Wussy? Wow, you know I had the oddest dream I was watching TV and got sucked into the Simpsons' world. Burns and Cargill were after me it was crazy. Then I came back and somehow Burns and Smithers came back with me. Funny,huh? Good thing it was just…

(Smithers enters and when Liz sees him she screams)

Smithers: Are you all right, Miss Powell?

Liz: You're… You're… you're here! O my god… It wasn't a dream was it?

Smithers: I'm afraid not.

Liz: What exactly do you want anyway… I'm home can't you and Mr. Burns just leave me alone?

Smithers: It really isn't up to me you know.

Liz: I know it's up to your secret lover

Smithers: Now stop that… Monty is not my secret lover.

Liz: HA! You seriously expect me to believe that after you had a screen saver of him saying "I love when you turn me on", you had a dream where he flew through the window, and you follow his every command no matter how evil.

Smithers: I refused to let him block out the sun.

Liz: And then after he was shot you smoked, became an alcoholic, and watched Comedy Central to get over him. I mean the comedy central thing is ok but still.

Smithers: I did not come in here so you could ridicule me!

Liz: Then why did you?

Smithers: I need to know where in this world of yours I can find evil no good mafia men?

Liz: Why would I know where to find Mafia men? Do I look like a criminal to you? (sighs) Ok my dad had to help someone who had a run in with the Mafia I think the man they tangled with was named Joseph … Joseph Bustamonte. Also known as Brass Knuckles Joe. I'm not entirely sure where you would find him but my guess is somewhere in Brooklyn.

Smithers: Thank you.

(Smithers goes back into the living room)

Sir, I think I know who we can get to help us. However, we might need some money in order to gain his trust.

Burns: Well, Smithers. Then go to the bank and get some money.

Smithers: But, Mr. Burns… steal money from a bank? I believe you have to much respect to try that.

Burns: You're right. That is why you and the girl are gonna do it.

Smithers: yes,sir.

(Later at the bank)

Liz: I hate you. I used to like you but now I hate you. If this was an episode it would be fantastic but we're not in an episode and it is not great or fantastic. In fact I feel like I'm in hell.

Smithers: Shut up! Listen, not being in Springfield is very hard on Mr. Burns and me. We don't leave Springfield that often. As a visitor here he needs entertianment. Unfortunately, causing pain to others is the only way he can enjoy himself. And he requested we rob this bank so that is what we are going to do. Now, I'll distract the guard you go into the vault and get the money. 50,000 should do it.

Liz: ok.

(Smithers walks up the guard and starts a conversation with him while Liz Powell walks back toward the vault. Having no idea what she is doing she twists the vault door which to her surprise opens automatically. She starts stuffing money into the bag. After getting what she thinks is 50G's she walks out of the vault and shuts it)

Thank was way too easy.

(Smithers comes up)

Smithers: Shall we?

Liz: Ok.

(They walk out the door but Liz turns back because she forgot her purse on the table. The alarms start going off)

Clerk: That's her! That's the girl I saw coming out of the vault with our money.

Liz: What? No, I didn't steal your money… Mr. Smithers. Mr. Smithers!

Guard: Come with me, please.

Liz: I did not steal your money! I did not steal your money! MR. SMITHERS!

(The guard arrests Liz and puts Liz in his cop car. Smithers turns around to see where she went but he is too late and the cop car drives away so he turns a corner and runs back to the apartment. A few hours later after finding out more about Brass Knuckles Joe. He and Mr. Burns take a subway train to Brooklyn. At the moment they are down in the station waiting for a train)

Burns: Smithers, what is this horrid place?

Smithers: It's called a subway station, sir. It's the fastest way to get to where we need to go.

Burns: Just keep that suitcase close by… who knows what vermin fester down here.

(Enter two goth looking girls. One has blue hair, blue lip stick, a black tank top and jeans. The other has a black Mohawk with purple tips, blue lip stick, black tank top, and a black skirt. )

Good God Smithers! What are those vile creatures!!

Girl1: Who are you calling a vile creature you rich jackass

Girl 2: Yea at least we don't look like stupid cartoon characters!

Burns: Smithers, we must be in the bowels of the underworld… why else would we see demons like that.

Girl 1: Listen, you fucking dick! We are not from the bowels of the underworld and if you have a problem with our life style then Fuck you!

Girl 2: Come on, Tory forget these losers. Let's go over there and wait for the train.

Girl 1: Ok, Let's go.

(The girls walk away from Burns and Smithers)

Burns: Smithers, what were those girls?

Smithers: I believe they have many names, sir. But I believe the most common ones are punks, Goths, and Emos.

Burns: I don't believe I have seen anything so monterous in my life.

Smithers: They are quite frightening, sir. Although our radioactive monkeys might be a little more so.

(The train comes and they get on)

Burns: Smithers, I've been thinking… I'm going to need an army of henchmen once I take over the world… what do you think of using these… what did you call them… Goth people? Are there enough of them.

Smithers: I'm not sure,sir. You certainly couldn't use those girls I believe you upset them quite a bit.

Burns: When we get back to the apartment I would like you to look up more about these Goths.

Smithers: Yes,sir.

(They finally end up at 112 Brooklyn Heights. It is an abandoned warehouse. It was 7:10pm. Smithers knocks on the door and a gangster enters)

Gangster:What do you want?

Smithers: My name is W.S. I have an appointment with Joseph Bustamonte.

Gangster: You're 20 minutes early and he's busy.

Smithers: Doing what?

Gangster: That's nunna your business!

(They hear the TV it's the episode where Mr. Burns is in love with Marge and they hear "Smithers, she's amazing. Have you ever had the dream where they are flying through the window" The whole room starts to shake and changes into Smithers's dream sequence. The gangster and enter)

Gangster: O my god! Boss! Boss!

(Enter Joe)

Joe: What the hell is going on out… mother of god.

(Smithers sees Joe and Burns falls and everything goes back to normal)

Joe: May I help you fellas?

Smithers: We talked on the phone I'm Waylon Smithers and this is my boss Monty Burns.

Joe: Come in… come in.

(turns off the TV and they sit down)

Smithers: We have a business proposal we would like to make and we are willing to make it worth your while.

Joe: I can't believe this.

Burns: Smithers, why don't we help him believe.

(Smithers takes out the suitcase and opens it)

50,000 make you a believer, Mr. Bustamonte?

Joe: What do you want from me?

Burns: I need your men to help kidnap the greatest scientists on earth to make a laser that can be aimed at the earth and will blow it up with the push of a button.

Joe: 50 G's for that? Well usually the price would be higher however you two are my favorite Simpsons characters and I'm not sure if you are really them or not but in case you are. I believe we have a deal, Mr. Burns.


	3. Lucky we've a

Chapter 3: Lucky we've a…

While Smithers and Burns were making a deal with the mob and Liz Powell was rotting in jail for a crime that she was forced to commit nothing had changed in Springfield. The sun was still shining and the birds were still singing. It was 7:30am and things were happier than usual because Burns was gone. Over in the Flanders home Maude woke up and looked over at Ned. She tried to nug him awake)

Maude: Neddy… Neddy… come on sleepy head time to get up, Ned.

After trying a few times she got out of bed and went down stairs to make breakfast. Ned woke up to the delicious smell of crisp bacon. Rod and Todd woke up to it to and ran downstairs to see what was for breakfast. Todd enters the kitchen first and sees the Pancakes and bacon on the table.

Todd: Pancakes and bacon? But dad never makes that.

Rod: Yea that was always what mom made.

Maude: Good morning, boys.

Rod: ( notices his mother for the first time) Mom?

Todd: Mom!

( they go over to hug her)

Both: We missed you, mom.

Maude: I missed you too. It was quite lonely at bible camp but I think it helped.

Todd: Can we go to bible camp next year?

Maude: I think your father wants to take us to Bible world next year.

Both: Bible world?! Yea we love bible world.

Ned hearing the noise from down stairs comes in and walks into the kitchen.

Ned: Did someone say something about bible world?

Todd: Yea, mom said we could go next summer.

Ned: Of course we can I don't see… wait who said that?

Todd: Mom.

Ned: Todd we've been over this your mother…

Maude: I'm what, Neddy?

Ned: Maude! ( Ned faints and Maude gets him over to the couch and gets the smelling salts) O, darn I left the oven on. ( exits to turn off the oven and Ned wakes up) What happened? How did I get on the couch?

Rod: Mom, put you on the couch.

(Maude re-enters)

Ned: Maude, how did you… what are you…

Maude: Neddy, are you all right. You're not acting like your happy self today.

Ned: It's just that it's been so long.

Maude: It was a long 2 weeks wasn't it?

Ned: 2 weeks? Maude, you've been gone for months.

Maude: Neddy… what are you talking about?

Ned: Maude… you're suppose to be dead. You died months ago at the race track…. I'm not even sure if this is real.

Maude: Would this help make you believe. ( she goes and kisses him)

Ned: O Maude, I missed you. ( gets up and hugs his wife and then Rod and Todd join in the hug. Then Ned suddenly let's go) We have to go. Something is going to happen to this town. We need to get into the bomb shelter.

(Ned grabs Maude's hand and they Rod and Todd run out the door with supplies and to the bomb shelter. The second they lock the door everything starts to change the houses change shape and yellow people become calcasian colored. We then zoom into the Simpson house. Lisa Simpson gets out of bed and looks in the mirror. She then does a double take and screams. She has suddenly changed into Meg Griffin. She runs to her parents' room and on her way passes Bart's. She notices that Bart has gotten fatter. He has become Chris Griffin.)

Lisa: Bart… Bart, wake up. Bart. Bart!

(Bart wakes up)

Bart: Lise… why did you wake me up I was having… who are you?

Lisa: Bart, it's me

Bart: Me?

Lisa: It's Lisa.

Bart: You're not Lisa. Lisa is 8 and a know it all.

Lisa: Bart, this family has been effected by a grade a flux in the time space continum!

Bart: A what? Wow, you must be Lisa because I didn't understand half of what you said, dude. What happened to you?

Lisa: The same thing that happened to you.

(Bart goes over to the mirror and screams)

Bart: I'm a fat idiot! Do you think this has effected anyone else, Lise?

Lisa: I don't know. But we should tell mom and dad.

(They walk into Homer and Marge's room. Of course they are now Peter and Lois.)

Bart and Lisa: Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! Mom!

Marge: Bart… Lisa… I'll make you breakfast in a minute.

Bart: Mom, wake up something weird is going on here.

Marge: All right. (Marge wakes up) Who are you two?

Lisa: Mom, it's us… Bart and Lisa.

Marge: What?

Bart: Mom, you have to believe us.

Marge: Of course I believe you, sweetie.

Lisa: No you don't.

Marge: Well it's very hard to believe.

Bart: Ay Carumba…

Marge: O, Bart. ( hugs Bart and then hugs Lisa)

Lisa: Mom, you might want to look in the mirror.

(Marge looks in the mirror)

Marge: O goodness (giggles) well it's kind of weird but I think I like this new look… I wonder what your father would think of it.

Maggie: Mother! Mother get in here you cow!

Marge: Was that Maggie?

(Maggie as Stewie and Santa's little helper and Brian enters)

Maggie: No it was Mr. Burns… yes of course it was me! I'm hungry, mother o and after breakfast don't make any plans because I'm going to kill you.

Marge: Now, Maggie… that's not very nice. We say please when we want something you know that.

S.L. H: It's okay, Lois… Marge… I meant Marge he's just a little cranky. I woke him up this morning… I meant her… Maggie is a girl. O by the way… looking sexy, Marge.

Marge: What?

S.L.H.: Nothing. I didn't say you were sexy. I certainly didn't say that I wanted to plow you till next Tuesday.

Marge: What?!

S.L.H: I'm gonna take Maggie to the park.

Marge: But you're a dog.

Maggie: And I have plans to kill her this afternoon and then I wanted to play dress up with some of her clothes and make up. Marge just got a new dress I want to try on. It will go great with this wig I just bought.

S.L.H: Come on, kid.

Maggie: I guess quality time with you wouldn't hurt either… I love you.

S.L.H.: What?

Maggie: Nothing.

(Exit S.L.H. and Maggie)

Lisa: Mom, Bart and I are gonna talk with professor Frink.

Marge: All right but make sure you're back in time for lunch.

Lisa: Ok.

( they go to the lab and discover that it is now a pharmacy)

Lisa: Professor Frink?

Frink: Good morning, Meg.

Lisa: It's Lisa Simpson.

Frink: Didn't I say that?

Lisa: No, you called me Meg.

Frink: O dear, so sorry Lisa. What could I help you with today?

Lisa: We were wondering if you were done fixing your machine?

Frink: Machine?

Lisa: You're teleportation machine.

Frink: O dear… I'm sorry I totally forgot about that.

Lisa: You forgot? Well you can still fix it can't you?

Frink: I'm afraid I don't remember how to fix it. I don't even remember having a teleportation device.


	4. Unsolved

Chapter 4:Unsolved

(Back in our world two men who seem to be police officers are standing outside the interrogation room. One of them you would be unable to see the face of because his back is to us)

Officer 1: We're getting nothing. She keeps giving some cock and bull story about how this guy named Monty Burns gave his assistant, a man named Smithers, some assignment that forced them to rob the bank. And how Smithers split and left her alone to take the rap.

Officer 2: What's so odd about that?

Officer 1: Well nothing expect she described them as yellow.

Officer 2: They were wearing yellow…so?

Officer 1: That's just the thing they were not wearing yellow. She claims that was the color of their skin.

Officer 2: She racist or something?

Officer 1: I don't think so. You wanna try talking to her?

Officer 2: Yea. Maybe I can get something out of her.

( the second officer enters the interrogation room)

Liz: I told that other officer I am not answering anymore questions.

Officer 2: I'm not quite clear on this story of yours.

Liz: Why would you believe me? The other guy obviously doesn't.

Officer 2: Just start from the beginning.

Liz: Well… I was watching TV and got sucked into an episode of the Simpsons. Unfortunately, SideShow Bob had put a rupture in the space-time continuum which is why I was there in the first place. The government and Mr. Burns both found out. It became a disaster! The government got me in the end but Maggie came to save me. I refused to go back with Mr. Burns like I said I would when he first kidnapped me. Unfortunately, when I tried to get home he and Smithers came with me and now they have a plot to take over the world. I'm not entirely sure what it is all I know is that they went to Brooklyn to hire some gangsters and needed money. Smithers is the one that has your money not me! I did help but I was forced into it you've got to believe me!

Officer 2: Of course I believe you.

(Officer 2 comes out of the shadows and it's Smithers in a trench coat. The lights flash off and then back on and Mr. Burns appears next to him holding a gun that he points at Liz)

Liz: You wouldn't dare.

Burns: O, wouldn't I? I thought you would know me well enough to know I'll do anything.

Liz: You never did learn anything from your sergeant did you?

Burns: You know about…

Liz: The Flying Hellfish… yes, one of my favorites. You tried to kill Bart so you could get away with the treasure. But I know you mainly did it because he called you a coward. He was right. Kill me if you want but that is the cowardly way out!

Burns: I thought you liked when I was vicious.

Liz: But not to me!

Smithers: Sir, maybe we should let her go she is in jail after all and there is no way she will make bail especially because no one will believe her story.

Burns: We can't risk that.

Smithers: (to Liz) I'm so sorry. It was a pleasure having you watch the show.

(Burns fires the gun at Liz)

To be continued…


	5. The Springfield Connection

Chapter 5: The Springfield Connection

Back in Springfield Lisa and Bart were still confronting the fact that everyone and everything was changing. Bart's only concern was that he was getting stupider by the second. Lisa's concern was that if Frink couldn't fix his machine they couldn't get Smithers and Burns back to Springfield.

Bart: (picking his nose) Lisa, I want to share something with you.

Lisa: Bart, no.

Bart: O, Come on, Meg. What's the point in mining nose gold if I can't share it with the town's people?

( tries to rub the snot on Lisa)

Lisa: First off that is gross… second, what did you call me?

Bart: Meg… that's your name.

Lisa: Quick, name every member of our family starting with Grandpa!

Bart: Francis, Grandma Thelma, Grandpa Carter, Grandma Mona, Lois, Peter, Stewie, Brian, then there is you… your Meg and I'm Chris.

Lisa: O my god. You don't remember our family. I'm Lisa… you're Bart. Our grandparents are Abe and Mona. We have two aunts Patti and Selma. Our sister is Maggie. Our parents are Marge and Homer and we have two pets a dog named Santa's Little helper and a cat named Snowball II. (to Frink) Professor, this is serious can you remember something… ANYTHING about your machine?

Frink: I'm afraid I don't. I don't even think I'm a scientist. Just your local pharmacist.

(Homer enters as Peter)

Homer: Hey, Mort. Just here on a pharmacy run. I need some extra large condoms. I gotta be quick though my wife has a headache this big (does huge headache sign near his crotch and giggles) Get it it's like the commercial this big ( does normal headache sign) expect you know it's my junk.

Lisa: Dad, is that really apporiate?

Homer: O, hey kids.

(Frink hands him the pharmacy stuff)

Frink: Here you go. Have a good evening, Mr. Griffin.

Homer: O, I plan to.

(exit Homer)

Lisa: Professor, we need to get you some help. Come on.

( takes him by the hand and drags him out of the pharmacy)

Bart: Meg, where are we going?

Lisa: I know one person who would be too cautious to let something like this effect them.

Bart: Who?

Lisa: Ned Flanders.

( they exit. At the Flanders house)

(Lisa goes over to the bomb shelter and knocks on the door.)

Lisa: Mr. Flanders… Mr. Flanders? It's Lisa Simpson… Bart Simpson and Professor Frink we need to talk to you.

(Flanders comes outside)

Flanders: Lisa Simpson…my good diddly oodness… well after my interesting morning yesterday I suppose this was to be expected. How may I help you on this fine afternoon?

Lisa: Well as you can tell there is a rupture in the space-time continuum that is changing us into different people. Professor Frink can't remember who he is or how to fix his machine. So, I was thinking that if we could somehow contact Elizabeth Powell maybe we could get Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers back here before things get worse.

Flanders: Well, you are all welcome to stay here I think there is enough food for everyone.

(Flanders leads Bart, Lisa, and Frink inside)

You know, if you want to contact her spiritually you could call Reverend Lovejoy I have him on the ol' speed dial in the house.

Lisa: Thank you, I'll be right back.

Flanders: The door is unlocked… take your time.

(exit Lisa)

Maude: Neddy, Lovejoy will never agree to a spiritual contact it's highly unreligious!

Flanders: I know. But I don't want to lose you again Maude. It would be too much. Too much!

Maude: Neddy… you know I love you but if it's past my time there is really nothing we can do about it.

Flanders: You're right of course.

(Re-enter Lisa)

Lisa: He said he'd be here as soon as he can.

(20 minutes later a man who looks like the pope steps out of his car and toward the bomb shelter. He enters)

Flanders: the pope.

(everyone gets down on one knee)

Lovejoy: Ned, get up I'm not the pope.

Flanders: O, Reverend Lovejoy, welcome.

Lisa: Reverend Lovejoy, we want to contact someone spiritually could you help us?

Lovejoy: That's against the bible, Miss Simpson.

Lisa: Please, she isn't dead. She's just from another dimension so I thought you could make an exception in this case. Please, Reverend Lovejoy, I mean our lives haven't gotten better without Mr. Burns. And we're messing with a very delicate time frame that we need to switch back.

Lovejoy: All right! All right! Everyone form a circle and hold hands. O, what's the name of this person?

Lisa: Elizabeth Powell.

Lovejoy: Concentrate everyone and think of Elizabeth Powell over and over again.

(Suddenly wind comes through the shelter and they start lifting up)

(Back in our world Bart, Lisa, the Flanders family, Lovejoy, and Frink appear in front of the seemingly dead form of Liz Powell)

Miss Powell… Miss Powell… MISS POWELL!

(Liz wakes up suddenly)

Liz: What's going on? I'm alive?

Lovejoy: Yes, you're alive.

Liz: Reverend Lovejoy? Meg Griffin? Chris Griffin? The Flanders family and Mort Goldman? Ok… now I'm dreaming. Family Guy and Simpsons characters together is just too freaky.

Lisa: Family Guy?

Liz: Yea … it's one of my favorite TV shows. The Simpsons is my other one… well one of the others. I'm a big TV person. But why are you here, Meg?

Lisa: I'm Lisa… Lisa Simpson.

Liz: O my god.

Lisa: Where's Mr. Burns?

Liz: I don't know. He needed to hire some gangsters so he might be in Brooklyn or he's made himself cozy in my family's house.

Lisa: I'm sorry about that. Wait, this show we've changed into how much do you know about it?

Liz: A lot… for example… I see you have Mort Goldman with you which means Professor Frink can't remember any of his inventions or scientific findings. And Lisa… in a normal Simpsons episode that would be your creator Matt Groening giving you a huge sign that this is up to you and Bart. I guess, it's up to you, me, and Bart. We have to figure out how to get Burns and Smithers back home before they take over the world and the entire space-time continuum collaspes. We're gonna have to do a lot of research.

Flanders: You can take your time if you want to. No rush.

Maude: Neddy…

Liz: Maude Flanders… O Ned, I'm so sorry I'll try not to get them back too quickly.

Flanders: Thank you, Liz and remember if you ever find yourself stuck in Springfield again. Our home is your home.

Liz: Thanks, Mr. Flanders but I think I'll pass. Goodbye, everyone.

(their spirits go back to Springfield)

(Enter a police officer)

Officer: Miss Powell, you're free to go you made bail.

Liz: Thank you.

(Enter Grandma)

Hi, Grandma.

Grandma: My Elizabeth put in jail they should be ashamed of themselves.

(A little while later at the Grandma's apartment)

Liz: Let's just forget it Grandma. I don't want to think about jail.

(Two gangsters come up from behind Liz and Grandma and grab them)

Gangster 1: You shoulda stayed up in jail.

Liz: I'm not gonna let two cartoon characters ruin my life.

Gangster 2: Well… that's your loss I guess because Mr. Burns is running the show and whether he's a cartoon or not he's paying us plenty and will do anything to get what he wants.

Liz: I'm familiar with his work…now this is between the two of you gangsters and me so let my grandma go.

Gangster 1: We're under strict orders you and Granny ain't goin' nowhere

Liz: This is not my life.

(Later that night)

Liz: I promise once I find somewhere for us to stay I'll come back for you, Grandma.

Grandma: Good luck, Liz.


	6. Lisa and Bart 3 part 1

Chapter 6: Lisa and Bart3(cubed) (part 1)

Liz took her purse and snuck down to the lobby. She had no idea where she was gonna go but she had to go somewhere. It was no safe just to wait around for a world Burns. Suddenly, it hit her. So she picked up her cell phone and dialed.

Liz: Sean? It's Liz. Hi…. Fine thanks. I'm having a bit of crisis could my grandmother and I stay with you for a few days?… I can't talk about it now. But you have to pick me up and bring a dress bag… you know one of those things you hang up fancy stuff in so they don't get dirty or wrinkled. Thanks. Bye.

10 minutes past and Sean entered the building. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but Liz sounded like she needed his help so he rushed over to her house as fast as he could. He was about to go over to the elevator when he was stopped by what he thought was a very odd doorman. The doorman happened to be Mr. Smithers but Sean hardly ever watched the Simpsons so he didn't know that.

Smithers: May I help you, young man?

Sean: I'm just here to see a friend of mine.

Smithers: If you tell me who you're looking for I'll be happy to ring them up.

Sean: Elizabeth Powell.

Smithers: O, I'm afraid Miss Powell left.

Sean: What? But she just called me and said she needed me to come over.

Smithers: Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon then if you would like to wait.

Sean: All right. Do you have a bathroom here by any chance?

Smithers: Yes but I'm afraid it's out of order.

Sean: I think I'll take my chances.

(Sean runs down the stairs and gets dragged by Liz over to a corner. Smithers comes over)

Smithers: I'm sorry to point out the obvious but this hiding place is very stupid.

Liz: It was really the only place to hide.

Sean: You've got to give her credit though. No one from far off would possibly see this… (punished Smithers and knocked him out cold) Liz, what the hell is going on here?

Liz: I brought two Simpsons characters into our world and they've taken over the entire building. Did you bring it?

Sean: Right here. (unzips the bag) Jump in.

(Liz gets in the bag and they zip it up again.Sean calls over a taxi and puts her in the trunk. Then gets in the taxi)

74th and 5th.

(At Sean's house they unzip the bag)

Liz: Thanks… by the way we have to go back for my grandmother in the morning.

Sean: Why didn't she just come with you?

Liz: Because when I left the apartment I didn't have a plan. And the truth is I still don't have much of one.

But the first thing I have to do is research how to get Burns and Smithers back into the Simpsons.

Sean: Don't you want to sleep?

Liz: I'm not tired. Do you mind if we just watch tv?

Sean: ok.

(They turn on the TV and start watching Will and Grace on lifetime after a while the screen goes black and Mr. Burns comes on)

Mr. Burns: Attention all you pathetic idiots of this world! I am Charles Montgumery Burns and unless you and your leaders turn over all the power to me I will annihalate every state, country, and continent on this earth!

Sean: Hey… it's that guy from the show you like. Did you change the channel.

Liz: You're right it's him but I did not change the channel.

Sean: But they never show this on Lifetime.

Liz: They also don't show at 3am. He's broadcasting it live, Sean.

Sean: That doesn't make any sense.

Liz: I told you… I brought him here… so actually it makes a lot of sense!

Mr. Burns: And for those of you who laughed at me and don't believe I will do it I will be happy to demonstrate the power I possess. (to Smithers) Smithers, give the signal for the test!

Smithers: Sir, I don't believe a test is a good idea. The scientists haven't gotten everything…

Burns: Smithers, don't agrue with me while I'm on the air… and said do it… so DO IT!or your fired!

Smithers: Yes, sir.

(Smithers presses a button and a projector screen replaces Mr.Burns. A satellite appears on screen with a map below it. It turns toward Vermont and points to a specific town that happens to be where she has a country house. Suddenly the laser hits Vermont and it explodes)

Liz: O my god! He blew up Vermont!

Sean: At least he didn't blow up anywhere fun.

Liz: Vermont was fun

Sean: Sure it was.

Liz: Well, sometimes it was. Besides, this isn't just about Vermont. He's blowing up the world. I need to start researching now!

( goes over to the computer and typing in anything)

Springfeild… no… world destruction… no… Simpsons and 3-D… Homer 3... (gasps) That's it. We just have to get them back through the wall!

Sean: What? What are you talking about?

Liz: During one of the Halloween episodes Homer went through a wall and ended up in our world. We just have to do the reverse. I'm gonna need Bart and Lisa though and I'm not sure how to get in contact with them.

Sean: You could figure out tomorrow.

Liz: All right. First thing in the morning we go to Fox studios.

(The next morning… Liz goes into Fox studios)

Secetary: Excuse me, may I help you?

Liz: Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Groening.

Secetary: Do you have an appointment?

Liz: No, but I need to speak to him right away. I accidently set Mr. Burns loose on our world!

Secetary: That was you!

Liz: Yes, but I have a plan. I just need his help!

Secetary: All right. Go in.

(Liz goes into the Simpsons studio and sees Matt Groening talking with Harry Shearer, Julie Kavner, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartright, and Hank Azaria)

Matt: I'm sorry but we have to shut down the show until we figure this out.

Liz: Excuse me? I'm sorry to disrupt but I think I can help.

Matt: Who are you? How did you get in here?

Liz: I'm Elizabeth Powell. I accidently sent Mr. Burns and Smithers here. But I have a plan to get them back. I just need to spiritually contact Lisa and Bart. Can you help?

Matt: (sighs) Allright. Everyone hold hands and concentrate on Lisa and Bart.

Everyone holds hands and concentrates and they all start to lift up and end up in the bomb shelter

(The Flanders family screams)

Liz: Lisa… I think I've figured out how to get everything back to normal.

Yeardley: O my goodness… what happened to you, Lisa?

Lisa: I've changed into some girl named Meg Griffin.

Liz: O, by the way this is Yeardley Smith she play you… and Nancy Cartright places Bart… Dan Castellaneta plays Homer… Julie Kavner plays Marge… Harry Shearer plays Ned Flanders…Hank Azaria plays Moe and Matt Greoning is your creator. They helped me contact you because I know how to get Burns and Smithers back. You guys have to go to your house and go through the wall behind the bookcase. It'll take you to a 3-D animation world. I'll get Burns and Smithers there too and then we'll drag them back to your world.

Lisa: Not a bad idea.

(Grabs Bart's hands and they go to their house)

Liz: Ok let's go back. Guys, we need to get to Burns and Smithers.

(Harry Shearer takes off his face and it's Smithers)

Smithers: Did you really think that coming here was a good idea?

Liz: I needed Matt Greoning's help. Unless of course that's not really Matt Greoning.

(Matt Greoning takes off his place to)

Burns: Smithers, perhaps this girl is stupider than we thought.

Smithers: She does seem rather gullible, sir.

Burns: Just lock her in the closet over there.

(Smithers takes her and throws her in a closet and locks it)

Lisa: Come on, Bart. We need to get to the 3-D world.

(Lisa and Bart move the book case and run into the wall into the 3-D world and are themselves again when they do so)

Bart: Cool.

Lisa: This place is kinda neat. I hope we don't have to stay here too long though.

Bart: Why wouldn't you want to stay here, Lise? We're 3-D!

Lisa: But Bart if we stay here Spring field is doomed!


	7. Lisa and Bart 3 part 2

Chapter 7: Lisa and Bart 3 part 2

It seemed to Lisa that they had been waiting for at least 3 hours for Elizabeth.

Lisa: Bart, let's go back.

Bart: Lise, Liz will be here any minute. In the meantime we could have some fun with the stuff in this world.

Lisa: We've been away from home long enough and I don't think she's coming. We should go home and try to map out a plan of our own.

Lisa grabbed Bart and tried to go through the wall but it had become an ordinary wall.

O my God… Hello… Hello?! ( Lisa starts ramming on the wall like a mad person trying to get in. Homer passes by the book shelf)

Voice of Homer: Hello?

Lisa: Dad… it's me… Lisa… Bart and I are stuck in the wall. Could you see if you could reach in and get us?

Homer: You're stuck in the wall? He He He He!

Lisa: Dad, this is not funny!

Bart: Yea, Homer. This is very serious!

Homer: Sorry.

(they burst out laughing together)

Lisa: I can't believe you two our world is doomed and neither of you care!

Bart: Well, if you want to get out of here we could pull a Homer.

Lisa: A Homer?

Bart: We could take something sharp and puncture the area of the 3-D world we're in.

Lisa: Bart Simpson, that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard!

(Bart takes a cone and slams it in the floor that creates a vortex that gets bigger and bigger. Until they get sucked into the hole and fall down. Eventually, they land in a dumpster)

What is wrong with you?

Bart: You wanted to get out of there… we're out.

Lisa: Sometimes, I wonder how I'm related to you.

(As they climb out of the dumpster a group of people dressed up as the Hills from King of the Hill see them)

Peggy: Are you all right?

Lisa: We're fine thank you.

Luanne: Are you guys going to the cartoon convention?

Bart: You bet we are!

Luanna: You're welcome to come with us.

Bart: Thanks, dude. I'm Bart Simpson. This is my sister Lisa.

Luanne: ( giggles) I'm Luanne… this is my cousin Bobby, my aunt Peggy, my husband Lucky, and my uncle Hank.

Lisa: Nice to meet you.

Bart: Yea… nice to meet you.

--

Meanwhile back at Fox Studios

Burns: Smithers, have you called the secret service men yet?

Smithers: Yes, sir. They said they will be ready when we get in at 3:30pm.

Burns: Excelleent!

Smithers:O, and Brass Knuckles Joe called, sir. He wants to know what you want to do with the grandmother?

Burns: Tell him to take the grandmother and meet us at NASA at 1am.

Smithers: You gonna send her somewhere,sir?

Burns: YOU' RE sending Elizabeth and her grandmother to Neptune

Smithers: I don't mean to question you but is it really necessary to send them into outer space,sir?

Burns: Smithers, they are trying to get us back to Springfield… I will not go back! Now get her out of the closet and let's go.

(Smithers walks into the closet and grabs Liz and drags her out)

Liz: Well, I'm out of the closet… your turn.

--

Lisa, Bart, and the King of the Hill fans walk into the huge jungle of kids, young adults, and geeks who have no lives which is why they watch the shows. Lisa is amazed at all the different people around and all the booths. There are TV screens above everyone… each is showing a different TV show. They get to the Simpsons section.

Peggy: Well, we'll see you guys later. You should stop by the King of the Hill station. It's always fun over there. Or we might come back here.

Lisa: Thank you.

(The Hills exit)

Come on, Bart. We need to find Liz.

Bart: Lise, the party is just getting started we can find her later.

Lisa: The longer we stay here the more the time- space continuum will collaspe.

Bart: Can't we stay just for a minute?

Lisa: No!

Voice: Lisa?

(Lisa turns around and sees someone dressed up as Colin)

Lisa: Colin…

Colin: Are you staying around here for a while?

Lisa: Uh- huh… Bart, um why don't you see if you can find Milhouse?

Bart: All right… I'll catch you later, Lise.

(Suddenly all the screens go out and come back on again)

Burns: Attention all you driveling idiots! I send my greetings as your new leader and would like to declare my new laws. Law 1: All the poor will be put on a boat and shipped into the middle of the ocean ,Law 2: Those of you who don't want this to happen and protest against it even if they have a job will also be shipped out into the ocean, Law 3: Anyone with the name Simpson or Powell will be found and banished to outer space, Law 4: Every company is now a Monty Burns company. Law 5 whoever refuses to follow my laws will be shot on sight. Thank you for listening you may commence with your boring lives.

Colin: That episode is gonna be awesome.

Lisa: Episode? What do you mean episode? Colin, Mr. Burns if taking over the world!

Colin: Lisa, it's been nice fooling around but my name is Robert and I have a girl friend so I don't know what world your living in… but that was a commercial.

Lisa: If that was a commercial where was voice over? Where was the logo and the time and date for the episode?

Colin: I don't know.

Lisa: Didn't think so… Bart! Come on… let's go.

Bart: How do we get to Washington D.C.?

Lisa: We don't have time to think about it… let's just get to an airport.

(exit Lisa and Bart)

(1 am at NASA… Smithers walks up to the rocket with Elizabeth and the gangsters come with her grandma)

Smithers: Thank you for coming. Now, Mr. Burns wants us to put them in and go down to ground control. We are not allowed to leave until the rocket leaves the ground.

Joe: I understand.

( the shove Elizabeth and her grandmother into the rocket and shut the door)

Liz: I hope you all burn in hell!

Smithers: I'm sorry about this.

(Smithers and the gangsters exit)

Liz: I'm sorry about this, grandma.

Grandma: It's not your fault,dear.

(Smithers is down at ground control and starts calling)

Smithers: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3...2...1... Blast off!

(The rocket blasts off and heads toward Neptune)

God speed, girls. God speed!

(Smithers brows his head in pity)


	8. A long day's journey into

Chapter 8: A long day's journey into…

A NASA rocket is pelting toward Neptune

Liz: Again… I'm sorry about this.

Grandma: You have nothing to be sorry about.

Liz: I brought an evil mogul to our world; I called you to bail me out of jail; and I got us kidnapped and put on a rocket to Neptune where we are gonna die…so I have a lot to be sorry for, Grandma

(The rocket crashes on the surface of Neptune. Liz puts on one of the space suits)

I'm gonna go and take a look around.

Grandma: Be careful, dear.

Liz: I will.

(Liz leaves the space craft and tries to walk on Neptune)

It's oddly quiet around here.If this was some type of a TV show or a story or something… I'd say this would be about the time some space aliens would show up.

Voice: Too bad this isn't some television show

(Liz turns to where the voice came from and the two space creatures from the Simpsons crawl out)

Kang: Greetings, Earthling.

Liz: O my god! Kang and Kodos!

Kang: I am Kang and this is my… yes, how do you know us, Earthling?

Liz: I've seen you two on TV… I love you guys… um… so I'm not sure whether I should ask for your help or be terrified out of my mind because you're gonna eat me.

Kodos: It is only fitting you be terrified because WE WILL EAT YOU!

Kang: NOW TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!

Liz: Sorry, I can't really do that.

Kang: You're protecting your leader are you?!

Liz: No, it has nothing to do with my planet's leader… you can take him! He's brand new… his name is Monty Burns. The reason I can't take you to him is because my rocket ship crashed here and I can't get back home.

Kang: We don't help Earthlings

Liz: I know you terrorize them but do you want our leader or not!

Kang: What do you think, Kodos?

Kodos: She might be tricking us so we don't eat her.

Kang: On the other hand one of us could be the ruler of her planet if we help her.

Liz: So… what do you say fellas?

Kang: Fine.

Kodos: We will help you but you will take us to your leader.

Liz: Deal.

After three hours and lots of work the ship is ready to go. Kang, Kodos, and Liz get into the rocketship. Liz'sgrandmother sees the two creatures and faints.

Liz: That's my grandmother… please don't eat her.

(Meanwhile at the whitehouse)

Smithers: Here is your mail for today, sir. I was just about to go get your paper shall I get you anything while I'm out?

Burns: No, just tell my new assistant I want her to organize the library.

Smithers: Yes, sir.

(exit Smithers. Outside the spacecraft lands in front of the building. Smithers runs back into the building to warn Mr. Burns. Liz exit's the ship followed by Kang and Kodos)

Liz: Guys, you stay here. I'll bring Mr. Burns to you.

Kang: Well, all right but how do we know you'll come back?

Liz: My grandmother isn't coming in with me.

Kodos: Very well, if you don't come back with your leader we'll eat your grandmother.

Liz: Eat her?

Kodos: That is the deal.

Liz: (sighs) Ok.

(Liz exits into the building and stomps into Mr. Burns office)

You Viciously evil jackass! Listen, I like it when you're like this… like that time you kicked Bart into the ocean, the time you blocked out the sun, all those times you stole Christmas… you're an evil man and I love you but you have no right… NO RIGHT to do this to me or the people of this world! So either you and Smithers come back to Springfield with me right now or I'll let the aliens who are waiting outside eat you!

Burns: (evilly laughs) You really think you've won with a threat like that? Well, C. Montgumery Burns does not fold that easily ( takes out a gun from his pocket) Now, why don't you go tell those aliens friends of yours that you made a mistake and you are now the one on the menu.

Liz: No I won't. (She lungs at Burns and tries to grab the gun from him. I goes off in her hand but she snatches it from Burns and pionts it at him) I'm so sorry, Mr. Burns. Goodbye. (pulls the trigger but Smithers jumps in front and get hit by the bullet instead) O my god… O my god! What the hell have I done. I killed Smithers!

(Enter Bart and Lisa)

Bart: You killed the wrong guy? How could you possibly mistake Smithers for Burns, man. Burns is an evil ancient looking guy… Smithers is gay and wears glasses it is not the hard to distinguish them

Liz: It was an accident. I meant to shoot Mr. Burns.


	9. The Simpsons!

_Chapter 9: The Simpsons!_

_Previously in THE WORLD BURNS…_

_(Liz exits into the building and stomps into Mr. Burns office)_

_You Viciously evil jackass! Listen, I like it when you're like this… like that time you kicked Bart into the ocean, the time you blocked out the sun, all those times you stole Christmas… you're an evil man and I love you but you have no right… NO RIGHT to do this to me or the people of this world! So either you and Smithers come back to Springfield with me right now or I'll let the aliens who are waiting outside eat you!_

_Burns: (evilly laughs) You really think you've won with a threat like that? Well, C. Montgumery Burns does not fold that easily ( takes out a gun from his pocket) Now, why don't you go tell those aliens friends of yours that you made a mistake and you are now the one on the menu. _

_Liz: No I won't. (She lungs at Burns and tries to grab the gun from him. I goes off in her hand but she snatches it from Burns and pionts it at him) I'm so sorry, Mr. Burns. Goodbye. (pulls the trigger but Smithers jumps in front and get hit by the bullet instead) O my god… O my god! What the hell have I done. I killed Smithers!_

_(Enter Bart and Lisa)_

_Bart: You killed the wrong guy? How could you possibly mistake Smithers for Burns, man. Burns is an evil ancient looking guy… Smithers is gay and wears glasses it is not the hard to distinguish them_

_Liz: It was an accident. I meant to shoot Mr. Burns. _

_Bart: Yea you were really successful there, man._

_Liz: We can still get them both back whether Smithers is dead or not._

_Lisa: But dying here might effect something in the TSC. _

_Bart: TSC?_

_Burns: I believe she's referring to the time space continuum… and personally, I don't care if my plan is destroying the universe. I rule here now so it's my universe to destroy._

_(Enter Kang and Kodos)_

_Kang: You are incorrect pathetic earthling it is ours!_

_Burns: And who are you, might I ask?_

_Kang: I am Kang and this is my sister Kodos we are the new rulers of the earth!_

_Burns: Not if my henchmen have anything to say about that… gentlemen!_

_(The gangsters come out and surround the aliens but Kang and Kodos throw them aside)_

_Liz: Fellas! I told you I'd bring him to you! You can't kill him yet! We need him!_

_Kodos: First, Don't call us that ! Secondly, we know you have no intention of giving him to us so we're taking him and taking over the planet ourselves_

_Liz: This was not part of the plan… now if you are not gonna listen to me I'll take my grandmother and go home. She's still in the ship right?_

_(Kang burps and the grandma comes out of his mouth covered in slime)_

_You jackass, you promised not to eat her! _

_Kang: I'm sorry, Earthling but you promised us your leader._

_Liz: I'm sorry Kang, but he just took over the world last week and I need to get him back to where he came from or the universe will be doomed forever. So, if you and Kodos could help me that would be great… you can have the world while he's gone._

_Kang: All right, puny earthling we'll do it._

_Burns: Wait a minute are you two republicans? And have you tried to take over a world before?_

_Kodos: Yes and yes why do you care?_

_Burns: Then why follow the lead of some innocent little girl? She has never done anything evil in her life she does not know the meaning of power and glory! Especially, the power of taking something that is not yours but that you desire for very deeply! I do, so you want power forget this delinquent and join me!_

_Kang: He has a point, Kodos._

_Kodos: He does… Alright, earthling our mission has changed._

_Burns: Grab the girl and Smithers my gangsters with handle the other two._

_(They grab Liz, Bart, Lisa, and Smithers and go into the rocket ship)_

_Gangster 1: Where to, boss?_

_Kodos: No one touches the controls but us!_

_Burns: How do we get to Springfield?_

_Liz: New York… on 14__th and Broadway_

_(Kang puts in the coordinates and they blast off)_

_Back in Springfield… or Quahog Lois and Peter were getting ready to fool around both and naked in the living room_

_Marge: Peter, come on the kids are gone and it's just you and me._

_Peter: I just need to get some whipped cream_

_Marge: Whipped Cream? Yow! You're soooo naughty! Who's my naughty puppy!_

_Peter: Me. _

_Marge: O and get some chocolate sauce and cherries I'm verrry hungry_

_Peter: Hell yes!_

_( grabs the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries from the kitchen. There is a knock on the door. Peter answers it in his underwear as Marge rushes upstairs to get a robe. Lenny, Carl, and Ned are standing there)_

_Yea… what do you want?_

_Carl (now Cleaveland): Peter, you were suppose to meet us at the clam what happened?_

_Peter: O, sorry guys. Lois and I were just about to fool around._

_Lenny: O, why didn't you say so we can't hold that against you._

_Ned: By the way, Homer I thought you should know your kids are coming. I saw them running down the street._

_Peter: Thank you. Who the hell are you?_

_Ned: I'm your neighbor… Ned Flanders._

_Peter: Flanders?_

_Ned: Yes. I've been your neighbor for years and you wrote that hate song about me… Everybody hates Ned Flanders._

_Lenny: They said they were gonna play it on the radio today._

_( they turn on the radio and start singing the song as they sing it they change one by one until by the end of the song everything is back to normal)_

_Homer: Flanders? What the hell are you doing here?_

_Ned: I just… never mind, Homer. I've got to get home._

_(runs out yelling Maude's name but she's gone)_

_Homer: Doesn't he know his wife is dead?_

_Carl: Go figure… well bye, Homer._

_Lenny: Bye, Homer._

_Marge: How did a song change everything back to normal?_

_Liz: It didn't. We did. Well, Maggie did as usual. You see it all started when Mr. Burns had taken us captive_

_(a little while before back in our world. They finally make it to the wall)_

_Burns: Put Smithers in first! ( the aliens put the dead Smithers through the wall) Now, throw the others in!_

_Liz: You'll never get away with this!_

_Burns: Haven't you noticed? I already have. Good bye… Gentlemen! Now!_

_(The gangsters throw the children through the wall. Maggie as Stewie is waiting in the 3-D animated world)_

_Lisa: Maggie? What are you doing here?_

_Maggie: I'm here on a god damn holiday I've always loved grided rooms! I'm here to help you, idiot! ( takes out a guns that forms a net around someone) Shoot this through the wall._

_(Bart takes it from Maggie and shoots it to where Mr. Burns was standing they pull and Mr. Burns falls through the wall and on top of them making them all crash back into Springfield. Once they get there everything starts changing back to normal and Liz, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie head back to the Simpsons house)_

_Burns: You will pay! I had a plan I was going to build an army! You killed my dreams and my best friend!_

_Liz: Smithers, was your best friend?_

_Burns: Of course, why do you think I've kept in around so long._

_Liz: Well, the least I could do is give him a proper burial._

_( they go to the cemetery have a quick service and then go to the Simpsons house)_

_(back in present)_

_Marge: That is some story._

_Lisa: I have to write it down in my log… excuse me._

_Bart: I'm going over to Milhouse's house._

_(Bart and Lisa exit in different directions)_

_Liz: I'm gonna go check up on Ned Flanders._

_( walks outside and sees Flanders)_

_Mr. Flanders, I'm so sorry._

_Ned: It's ok. I suppose you had to do what you had to do. I'll be fine. Her time to be with me was over a long time ago._

_Liz: Look on the bright side… Burns might sneak out of this dimension again one day._

_Ned: You call that a bright side?! You need to work on your definition of bright side._

_Liz: Ok. Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Flanders._

_(Liz goes back inside)_

_(one week later)_

_( the Simpson theme plays and there is now an exact person in the couch scene… Liz)_

_(When the episode starts it's a Friday night and the Simpsons are sitting in front of the TV)_

_Bart: Liz, will you help me with my math homework?_

_Liz: help you or do it for you?_

_Bart: I think you know which one._

_Liz: No. Besides, it's Friday why are you doing it tonight?_

_Bart: Just wanted to see if I could trick my favorite older sister into doing it for me._

_Liz: Favorite, huh? Nice try but no._

_Bart: Lise, how about you?_

_Lisa: Forget it, Bart._

_Marge: You know it's such a nice night why don't you do something fun._

_Homer: (groans) Marge… I don't want to!_

_Marge: Homer, I was talking to the kids._

_Liz: Mom, I have date. He should be here soon._

_( there is a knock on the door… Snake and his girlfriend; SideShow Bob and Francesa holding Gino; and Cecil are at the door)_

_Bob: Elizabeth… _

_Liz: Hey, Bob. _

_Bob: This is my wife Francesa… and your date my brother Cecil._

_(Bob and Lisa scream "AH! SIDESHOW BOB")_

_Hello… Lisa… Bart! Don't worry I'm not here to kill you tonight. Just came to pick up Elizabeth for our group date. Then we'll be on our way._

_Snake: Dude, come on lets it the road. Monica and I have a lot we want to do before the nights out._

_Monica: ( flirty to Snake while she rubs his chest)We sure do._

_Cecil: O go get a room! You disgust me!_

_Francesa: Anyway! We were hoping maybe Lisa could watch Gino which we were out?_

_Lisa: Didn't you hear about how I nearly killed Bart after I babysat him?_

_Bob: REALLY?! Then you're more qualified then I thought! Perfect!_

_Bart: I'm gonna go over to Milhouse's tonight. Good bye, Bob… snake… cecil… Francesa… gino… bye, Lise… bye, Liz. Bye Mom! Bye, Homer!_

_( runs out the door without taking anything with him)_

_Francesa: That boy gets jumpier every time I see him Roberto._

_Bob: He'll never get over the fact that I want to kill him. _

_Cecil: (to Liz) Shall we, dear?_

_Liz: Yes… bye, mom. Bye, dad._

_Marge: Don't be out too late._

_Liz: I won't._

_(exit Liz and gang on the street they see Mr. Burns with an asisstant, who is actually Smithers)_

_Burns: Great to have you back, Smithers._

_Smithers: Great to be back, sir. By the way the coffin I was in was lovely._

_Liz: Mr. Smither?! But I… How did you… when did you… never mind, I have to remember_

_This is the Simpsons ANYTHING is possible._

_Smithers: Have a good evening, Miss Simpson._

_(exit Liz, Snake, Monica, Cecil, Bob, and Francesa)_

_Burns: Smithers, who was that peculiar girl?_

_Smithers: Just the oldest daughter of one of your drones from sector 7-G._

_Burns: She dates criminals?_

_Smithers: Everyone has different preferences on who they want to be with._

_Burns: Who would you like to be with?_

_Smithers: You, sir._

_Burns: Me? Me?! Well, I'm shocked and flattered, Waylon._

_Smithers: What about you, sir?_

_Burns: Love get in the way of power, Smithers. I love world domination and the fact that I almost had it._

_Smithers: You will one day. I believe that because I love you._

_Burns: Smithers, you're an idiot._

_The End_

_(Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I tried to make it the best sequel I could and I'm sorry if my joke's offended anyone. I didn't mean to be offensive. Anyway, I have more Simpsons and other fanfics to come. And I have other fanfics that you are all welcome to read. So if you haven't yet and you enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you)_


End file.
